The Proposal
by DivaNikki
Summary: *Another alternate version of 'The Engagement'*


_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All characters and related rights belong to CBS and Highschool Sweethearts Productions. Just a fangirl having fun!_

TN Fanfiction

The Proposal

(c)opyright N.P.

Rated: T

_*Another alternate version of 'The Engagement'*_

(AUTHOR NOTES: This is just a little idea that was in my head that I had to get down onto "paper." It's nothing too special and not as adventurous as my other stories but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Thanks for reading!)

Maxwell Sheffield knocked on his daughters door with determination. He looked down the hall both ways and stuck his hands in his pockets anxious as he waited.

"Come in!"

With that he opened the door but stopped when he saw his eldest daughter holding up different outfits to herself as a dozen shopping bags were scattered over her bed. Chuckling, he walked in and motioned towards the obvious shopping spree.

Max: Went shopping, I see.

Maggie: Yeah, Fran and I just got back.

He picked up a little white dress that was short, tight and looked like something a woman would wear under her dress, not as a dress. Looking at his daughter sternly, he pointed to the peice of material in his hands.

Max: You bought this?

Maggie turned away from the mirror to see what her father was referring to. Exhaling with a smile, she walked to him and snatched it out of his hands.

Maggie: That's Fran's. She left it in my bag. I could wear it but I don't have the curves like her to pull it off.

If Fran was wearing that, I would be pulling it off of her in two seconds, he thought.

But he quickly reminded himself that he was thinking this while in conversation with his daughter. On cue, she continued talking interrupting his now embarrased stature.

Maggie: Even if I could fill the dress, I know you wouldn't let me out of the house in it. So you don't have to worry, Daddy. Although, I am an adult. You can't really tell me what I can and cannot wear anymore, you know.

Max: As long as your living under my roof, spending my money and have a trust fund, I can.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and turned back to the mirror. Max glanced at the dress again. He wasn't sure he even wanted Fran going out of the house in that dress whether he was with her or not. It looked like it showed too much even for her taste.

Max: Listen, I need to tell you something very important.

He turned and shut the door locking it. This caught Maggie's attention and she was now very curious.

Max: And you cannot tell a soul.

Maggie: Not even Niles?

Max: Especially Niles.

Maggie: Shoot.

Max: Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?

Maggie: No, why?

Max lowered his voice.

Max: I'd like it if you come with me to Cartier.

Maggie: To get something for Fran?

He nodded smiling. She smiled back excited.

Maggie: A new necklace or something to seal the deal with telling her you love her?

Max: Yes.

Maggie: What were you thinking?

She turned towards her bed to continue with her clothes.

Max: A ring.

Maggie: What kind of ring?

Casually speaking, it took her a moment before she realized her dad hadn't responded. Aware, she froze before she turned back to look at him. Smiling from ear to ear mischeviously she tried to keep her excitement in check.

Smiling at his daughter's reaction, he held up his left hand and wiggled his wedding ring finger. She squeeled and did a little jump before she hugged her dad.

Maggie: Oh my God. Congratulations.

Max: Thank you, sweetheart.

Maggie: I'm surprised though you want me to come with you and not Niles.

Max: I haven't told Niles because I want it to be a complete surprise for Fran.

Maggie: Oh, I promise I won't say a thing. You want to go now?

Max: Yes. I need your help picking out a ring. Do you know what size she wears?

Maggie: Um, yeah, yeah a 6.

Max: You sure?

Maggie: Yeah, we bought her that ring for her birthday last year it was a six and she wears it all the time. Can we go now?

Max: Yep.

He unlocked her door and opened it as she grabbed her purse. Together they walked out in to the hall but sentimental she stopped him and took his hand.

Maggie: Dad, you're doing the right thing. I cannot wait for the other's to find out later on. Everyone is going to be so happy.

He nodded and pictured everyone's faces.

Maggie: I'm so excited.

She hugged him again as Fran walked up a bit surprised.

Fran: What are you so excited about?

Startled, Maggie got out of her dad's embrace and giggled nervously looking at her dad.

Max: She just told me she aced a big exam.

Maggie: Yeah, I've been studying for it for like forever.

Fran: Oh, that's great Mags. I'm so proud of you.

She rubbed the blonde's back and looked at Max.

Fran: Honey, your sister called. She had a line waiting and said to call back when you get the chance.

Max: Oh, thank you. Maggie, I'll meet you by the door in a few minutes.

Maggie: Ok.

They watched Maggie disappear towards the stairs.

Fran: Where are you guys going?

Max: Maggie has to stop at the mall to pick up a package and I've got to grab something from the theater so I told her I'd drive her.

Fran: That's weird. We were just out shopping. I wonder why she didn't pick it up then?

Max: Um, she probably forgot is all.

Fran: Yeah, I guess so.

Max: I'll see you later, huh?

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss but before he could walk away she grabbed his hand.

Fran: Make sure you hurry back.

Max: Why?

Smiling sweetly she leaned her body into his.

Fran: 'Cause I'll miss you.

Chuckling, he turned his body towards hers and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

Max: I'll miss you, too.

Through kisses, she persuaded him.

Fran: Mmm. I can come with you.

Max: I won't be gone long.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively as she pressed her chest into his which he noticed in delight.

Fran: We can drop Maggie off at the mall and then I can help you grab that something.

He let out a sexy chuckle.

Max: Fran, if we're going to be grabbing anything it's not going to be at the theater.

She giggled flirtatiously at his to the point response and backed away a bit.

Max: I've got to run those errands. We won't be gone long.

Fran: Ok.

She gave him one last kiss and wiped her lipstock smudge off his bottom lip with her thumb.

Max: Oh, by the way, I saw that little white dress you bought in Maggie's room.

Fran: Yeah?

Max: Yeah, you're not leaving the house in that.

Pleasantly surprised she put a hand on her hip and gave him a pretend, insulted expression which he saw right through.

Fran: I _beg_ your pardon?

Max: I'm not going to let other men see you in that. Forget about it.

Fran: Not even if I'm on your arm?

Max: Especially then. I'm not going to flaunt you around like eye candy in that thing.

He started towards the stairs.

Fran: Excuse me, that thing is Gucci and I'm wearin it!

She heard his voice echo from the stairs.

Max: No, you're no-ot!

Her voice now echo'd from the hall as Max made his way down them.

Fran: Yes, I a-am!

He reached the bottom as Maggie looked worried.

Maggie: Oh, God, you're not fighting already are you?

He laughed.

Max: No. We're teasing each other. Ready?

Maggie: Yep.

In Cartier, Maxwell and Maggie stood at a counter with a tailored, middle-aged blonde woman with glasses perched on her nose. The woman was smiling as she watched them study the ring selection and suddenly she kneaded her eyebrows together.

Woman: Excuse me, but aren't you Maxwell Sheffield the producer?

Max: Yes.

Woman: I saw your picture in Manhattan Lifestyle Magazine. You were one of New York's most elegible bachelors. Oh, I bet there is going to be a lot of jealous and broken hearted women in this town after you leave here.

Maggie giggled at her dad.

Max: Thank you. Maggie, which one do you like the best?

Maggie looked at him ridiculously. She was excited but getting impatient. They had started off with over 30 rings and now had narrowed it down to five. It was Cartier and these were all carats ranging from 6 to 7.5...she knew Fran would plotz with any one of them.

Maggie: Dad, to be honest, Fran is in-love with you so much she would be happy just to get a ring from Kmart.

He raised his eye brows at his daughter.

Maggie: Ok, maybe that's pushing it but seriously, I know she would love any one of them.

Woman: They are all magnificent.

Maggie: How did you pick out a ring for mom?

Max: Well, we picked it out together and it was different times. Back then we were young and simple at heart. I want this to be the most beautiful, unique ring Fran has ever seen.

Maggie: Well, if I had to narrow it down to style, the round and the princess cut are my favourite.

The woman pushed away three rings now leaving it to two.

Woman: The princess cut is a 6 and a half carat and the round diamond is our more elaborate stone at 7 and a half carats.

Max couldn't take his eyes off of the round stone. It was amazing and elegant yet simple enough to not be gaudy or over the top. He turned to his daughter.

Max: Which one?

She smiled at him innocently.

Maggie: The bigger one.

He laughed and nodded.

Max: That's what I thought.

He smiled at the woman.

Max: Women.

She nodded, obviously being a woman herself.

Max: That's the one.

Woman: Perfect choice, Sir. Who ever the lucky lady is, she's going to be speechless.

Max and Maggie looked at each other thinking the same thing and giggled.

That evening, Maxwell sat at his desk going over paperwork. He sighed and took a breather. Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out the ring box and opened it. The diamond sparkled in his eyes. He smiled. He could not wait to present it to Fran.

He put it back in it's secret place and, leaning back in his chair, he picked up with his work where he left off.

He heard the door open and looked up. He did a double take and his chair fell back foward as he sat up straight, stunned. Fran leaned against the doorway wearing the white dress. It was exactly how he pictured it. It left little to the imagination yet it wasn't see through so there was still fantasizing to be done.

She smiled at his expression and took that as her cue to walk in.

Max: Going somewhere?

Fran: I could be. I normally don't let men tell me what to do but because I love you, no, I'm not going out in this.

He took a sigh of relief.

Fran: But it's Gucci so I am going to wear it around the house...if that's alright by you.

He looked back at her curves.

Max: I have no problem with that.

She walked around his desk and stood close to him, her mid-section in his frontal view. She looked at him innocently.

Fran: Does it fit ok?

He cleared his throat as he looked from her thighs up to her chest.

Max: Uhm, yeah, fine. It's good.

Fran almost giggled at his embarassement. They were in-love and he declared this. She was giving him access to declare other things, too, like "I want you. Now!" God-willing. But, Maxwell turned away from her and brought his attention back to his papers. She decided to let him loose a bit.

Fran: I didn't know you and Maggie were back.

Max: Yes, I called Jocelyn back and I had some paperwork to finish. Sorry I didn't let you know I had come back.

Fran: That's ok. Can I keep you company?

Max: Sure.

He thought she'd sit on the corner of his desk as usual but she decided to plop down on his lap. No problem with that, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss.

Fran: Doesn't it feel good to hold me and kiss me with out feeling guilty?

Max: It does.

Her expression turned quite serious as she fiddled with her collar.

Max: You ok?

Fran: I still cannot believe you flew all the way to the middle east to tell me you love me.

Max: Believe it.

His smiled faded when she saw she was not smiling back or looking into his eyes for that matter.

Max: What's wrong?

Fran: I don't want to hurt your feelings but I guess part of me is still waiting for you to come up with an excuse to take it back, ya know?

She finally looked up into his eyes. He wanted to scream out "Marry Me!" and grab that ring that was just inches away from her and tell her that this was forever but he wanted to wait just a little longer. It had to be perfect.

Max: To be honest, that does hurt a little but I'm to blame. I know this. I've hurt you in the past. I promise you, I am not taking this back. I'm in-love with you, Fran, and nothing is going to change that. I want you to trust me. Can you do that?

She smiled and put her hands on the sides of his face and nodded.

Fran: I love you.

Max: I know. I always see it in your eyes.

She giggled and kissed him.

Max: I love you, too.

After giving her another kiss, he looked down at her body nestled in his arms.

Max: You're so beautiful.

Fran: Thank you.

She sat him staring at the dress again and she smiled enticingly.

Fran: Mmm, you really like the dress I see.

Max: It _is _amazing.

Fran: You know that old saying, "You can look but you can't touch?"

Max: Mmhm.

Fran: Well, you can touch the dress you know.

He brushed some hair away from her face as he stared at her lips.

Max: It's not the dress I'm interested in touching.

Again he surprised her. She wasn't used to him being so blunt with her in a seductive way. It excited her and made her nervous at the same time just heightening her senses.

Fran braced her hands on his shoulder to maneaveur her body up as she put both her knees on each side of him. Sitting back down onto his lap straddling him she gave him a passionate kiss, her tongue reaching his lips before her own lips did. He was full aware her hips were sitting directly on top the place that needed her most. His hands roamed up her back as their mouths feverishly kissed over and over.

His hands found her thighs and they slowly slid up them. When they rest against her hips, he drew her more into him, against him. She started to move her hips teasingly but soon he felt her thrust and writhe against him very slowly. His hands stayed put against her hips feeling each of her movements as she looked at him. She was giving him a lapdance.

They had never been like this before. Just feeling the movements of her hips grind against his arousal made him think of things she would do in the bedroom. The feel of his growing arousal had her body tingling with anticipation. She put both her hands on the back of the chair beside his head and rocked harder against him, still slow, but passionate. His hands caressed her thighs and her bottom as she moved. She felt his hands squeeze her hips and make her pace faster. She closed her eyes, rocking against him faster. This was no longer a lapdance. They were basically making love without actually making love. Both of their breathing deepened. She whimpered softly feeling his arousal pressing up through his pants against the lace between her legs.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He stilled her movements and sat up. Holding her under her thighs, he stood up and set her on his desk. She giggled against his lips at this swift movement making him giggle back.

All of a sudden, Niles opened the office door.

Niles: Mr. Sheffie ... whoops.

Seeing the display, without hesitation, Niles made a u-turn and walked out smiling.

Fran smiled and wiped somemore lipstick off Maxwell's lips who looked a little embarrased.

Fran: If I knew what we were gonna do, I woulda locked the door.

Max: I think you knew exactly what we were going to do when you came in here in that dress.

The phone started ringing and Fran gave him a kiss on the cheek and scooted him away from her as she got off the desk. Max was aware of his evident arousal and was a little shocked that she was stopping.

Max: Fran.

Fran: Answer the phone.

She winked and walked out of the room.

The next morning, the family was sitting at the breakfast table when Fran walked in.

Fran: Good morning.

She leaned over Maxwell's shoulder and gave him a peck on the lips before she sat down.

Max: Morning, Fran.

Niles smiled at them as he set Fran's plate in front of her.

Max: So, what's everyone's plans for today?

Grace: Fran and I are going to Times Square later.

Maggie: Meeting up with some friends at the Java Cafe after breakfast but that's about it.

B: No plans for me.

Max: Make sure you all keep your evening open. I thought we could all go to the Rainbow Room for dinner tonight.

This caught Maggie's attention.

Fran: Ooo, fancy. What's the occassion?

Max: I thought it'd be a nice way to celebrate me telling you I love you.

Niles: And not taking it back.

Max: Yes, thank you, Niles.

Fran looked up at her friend and winked.

Max: And why don't you invite your parents, Yetta and Val?

Fran: Really?

Max: Why not? They were waiting for us to get together as long as Niles I'm sure.

Fran: That sounds wonderful. Gracie and I should be back by early evening. What time were you thinking?

Max: I have some work to do at the theater but I'll make reservations for 7:30. How does that sound for everybody?

B: Good.

Maggie: Great.

Max: Dress formal.

Fran: I'll wear something smashing then.

Max: Always.

Fran: And a little sexy?

Max: Wouldn't mind that at all.

Smiling, she leaned forward and gave him another kiss and he gave her one back.

B: Ok, so, I'm happy you guys are finally together and all but can you keep the kissing to a minimum in front of us?

Fran: Can we still flirt?

B: As long as it's appropriate.

Fran: Yes, sir!

Max: Might as well get used to it, son. This is going to be happening a lot from now on.

Maggie: Who cares, B. They're in-love.

She sighed romantically making Brighton roll his eyes.

B: Please, they've been in-love for years they just never told each other.

Maggie: Well, now they have.

B: But admit it, nothings really changed between them just the first name thing.

Grace: Stop being so technical. I think it's great about Fran and Daddy. Let us women enjoy it.

B: Woman? You're 11.

Maggie: Leave her alone.

B: Shut up.

Maggie: You shut up.

Fran and Max leaned into each other as they watched the scene before them. Fran rest her chin on her hand and motioned towards the children sarcastically.

Fran: Don't you just love how they talk about us like we're not here?

He nodded.

At the Rainbow Room, Maxwell walked back into the dining area and sat back down at the table. He watched his family and Fran's family talk and laugh with each other. The live jazz music was soothing and the atmosphere was romantic just adding to this special night. His eyes stayed on Fran next to him. She looked especially gorgeous tonight wearing a long, form fitting, strapeless, floral dress and her hair was piled on top of her head. His eyes darted to her bare left hand and he couldn't wait until he put the ring on it. Fran turned his way and smiled.

Fran: You've been awfully quiet.

Max: Have I?

Fran looked at him a little strangely as he seemed nervous. Maggie appeared at her dad's side just then.

Maggie: How about a dance with your daughter?

Max: I'd love to.

Standing up, he took her hand and walked to the dancefloor. Once in his arms, Maggie spoke up.

Maggie: When are you going to do it? We're done with dessert and Morty and Slyvia are leaving soon.

Max: Don't worry, it's taken care of.

Maggie: What do you mean?

Max: You'll see.

Maggie: No, tell me.

Max: I ordered champagne for Fran and I and the waiter is going to put it in her glass. It should be coming soon.

Maggie: Oh my God, that's so cool. Just make sure she doesn't choke on it.

Max: Duley noted. We should get back. I don't want to miss it.

Giggling they walked back to the table.

Fran: That was a short dance.

Max: Ah, you know how kids are with their parents.

Fran: Will you take me for a spin on the next dance?

Max: Of course.

Fran: Warning you, I'll be in your arms longer than Maggie.

Max: I hope so.

And right on cue, Maxwell saw the waiter coming their way with two glasses on top of his tray.

Max: Fran, I ordered two glasses of champagne for us if that's ok.

Fran: Yes, thank you. I'd love a glass.

The waiter set their glasses down and winked at Maxwell as he walked away. Max stood up getting everyone's attention.

Max: I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate my love for Fran. This is a special night for me and I'm hoping for all of you, too. Here's to Fran and all of you to share in the joy.

Niles: Here here!

Slyvia: Mozel tov.

They all lifted their glasses and drank then went onto talking amongst theirselves again. Fran waited until Max sat down to which he clinked their glasses together.

Fran was about to put the champagne glass up to her lips when all of a sudden she became still as she saw something unusual in the glass. Max smiled as she looked at the champange in shock. Maggie tried to hold in her excitement from across the table.

Barely audible she whispered to herself.

Fran: Oh my God.

She looked up at him still in shock now started to shake. She looked back at the ring inside and pulled it out with her finger. She let out a surprised breath as she now held her engagement ring.

Max: I wonder how that got in there.

Smiling, she started weeping.

Fran: I don't know what to say.

Max: Fran, will you marry me?

She let out a whimper not believing what she was hearing.

Fran: Are you serious?

Max: Very seriouos.

She giggled amazed.

Fran: I never expected you to...

Catching her breath, she put her hand to her chest feeling her heart about to jump out of it. Maggie got everyone's attention pointing to Fran holding the ring. They all gasped and smiled except for Niles who was staring mouth wide open. How did he not know?

Fran: You want to marry me?

Max: I told you I wasn't taking it back this time. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be your husband. I love you. So, will you?

Fran: Oh, yes. Are you kidding me? Yes.

He took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger.

Perfect fit.

She giggled and cried as he kissed the ring on her hand. The family cheered and congratulated them.

Fran studied the ring and her eyes glowed.

Fran: Oh my God, Maxwell. It's the most gorgeous thing i've ever seen.

Max: Good, then it fits you perfectly.

She started weeping again and reached for him.

Fran: I love you.

He gave her a passionate kiss.

Fran: We're engaged?

Max: That we are, my darling. Now, how about that dance?

Fran: If I can ever stand up.

He chuckled as he got up and took her hand. Together they walked to the dancefloor and snuggled in each other's arms as the family watched them.

THE END


End file.
